


Tickles

by Zalakbian



Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Byleth goes by they/them and she/her now, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard share a lazy afternoon in bed, laying about and exploring each other’s bodies.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy piece I wanted to write.
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

It was a quiet summer afternoon in the Imperial bedroom, the royal couple and their little sister all lazing out on the bed with cool drinks and treats, a wonderful day off for all involved. “And, just as I predicted, the mixture exploded!” Lysithea humorously explained, using her hands to mimic the blast while lying backwards on the bed in her purple sundress. On the other side of the bed, propped up by multiple pillows were Byleth and Edelgard, the former with an arm slung around the latter, taking turns feeding each other and Lysithea chocolates from a bowl in the Emperor’s lap. “Poor Professor Hanneman’s eyebrows burned off.” The gremory concluded, stifling a laugh while Byleth and Edelgard more openly chuckled.

“I do hope he’s alright.” Edelgard soberly asked as her wife deftly tossed a chocolate into Lysithea’s awaiting mouth. 

“Mhmm… muf… mis heff furned dink!” The gremory swallowed, “He looks like he could be Hilda’s father!” And they all laughed again.

“So, none of this has changed your mind?” Byleth asked, taking a moment to scratch the exposed bit of their tummy between the shorts and crop top they were in. 

“Still want to take over his position?” The Empress clarified.

Lysithea happily nodded. “I’ve really grown on the idea, so when Garreg Mach reopens in its new capacity, I want to be Professor of the Black Eagles!” She happily explained. Edelgard gave a small clap at the end. “I think that’s wonderful, you might even get to teach our children!” The Emperor beamed, though Byleth began jealously mumbling.

“Well I wanted to teach them…” 

“I thought you were done being a professor?” Lysithea retorted. “M’not!” Byleth huffed back, “I’m on a uh, sabbatical!”

Edelgard now joined in, “For over three years?”

“Seems like lately you just want to lounge around and eat sweets.” Lysithea added, quickly muttering under her breath, “Not that it’s bad or anything.”

The Empress puffed her cheeks in defiance, “Well! I’ll have you know I was going to tell the Emperor that I wanted to start teaching at the Royal Academy!”  
Edelgard’s eyes shoot wide open, “You are? When?”

“Uhh… now, I guess?”

“Oh I love that, By! It’ll be so good to see you teaching again!”

“...You’re just saying that because of all the times we role played as-” Edelgard quickly shut up her wife with a kiss, the two quickly devolving to an impromptu makeout session, with one increasingly flustered and red onlooker.

Ugh! Get a room you two!” Lysithea griped, rolling out of bed and onto her feet.

“But this is our room?” Byleth joked back while Edelgard continued to kiss her neck and collar. Lysithea just grumbled louder as she finished her overly dramatic exit with a door slam.

“That was kinda mean, El…” Byleth pouted, giving a few pecks to the crown of Edelgard’s head. She let out a gentle sigh in retort.

“I didn’t want her to leave, I just wanted to kiss you, By.” She then rolled over onto Byleth’s lap, surprising them with a gentle straddle over their hips, the Empress’ hands instinctively reach up under Edelgard’s overly long sleepy shirt to squeeze her buttocks. “Before you ask,” Edelgard brushes some of Byleth’s long bangs behind their ear, “This is just about getting a better view of you.”

“See anything you like, El?”

The Emperor lifts up her wife’s shirt and begins to tenderly knead the swell of her breasts, squeezing the delightfully doughy flesh, smiling at her Empress' low moans under the sensation of thumbs rubbing against nipples. Byleth retaliates quickly, their hands feeling upwards past Edelgard’s firm, slightly squishy rear, to a new treat they’d been admiring.

“Soft…” Byleth cooed, fondling her wife’s slim, yet still present and cozy love handles. Edelgard giggled, taking a break from Byleth’s breasts to kiss and cup their round and red cheeks.

“I see you’ve found something you like, By.” She teased, moving her hands to caress her wife’s more swollen and tiger striped midsection, marveling on how their tummy was even softer then the bosom.

“Soft is nice,” Byleth affirmed, now pinching the slight layer of fluff now covering the Emperor’s solid abdominal muscles.

“And honestly,” Edelgard started, deciding to just do away with her shirt, pulling it over her shoulders and now sitting completely bare. “I finally like how I look now, like I’m finally healing, and past the trauma, it's very affirming.” Smiling, Byleth then surprised her wife with a sudden push, just enough for her to yelp as she fell onto her back, quickly being pinned down by the Empress laying halfway up her torso.

“Wh-what are you doing, love?” She asked between giggles, Byleth’s lips on a non-stop assault on her tummy. They didn’t say anything, and just when Edelgard was about to speak up again her words ended up being stolen by moans, as Byleth found and attacked her breasts.

“Softer here too, El... “ Byleth cooed, rubbing and squeezing Edelgard’s bosom and teat, who could only pleasingly sigh and whine louder. “My El, softer all around,” The Empress took pauses to kiss, suck and lick all over Edelgard’s stomach and chest region, “Just like your Byleth, just like you wanted.”

“Yes…” Edelgard moaned in affirmation, “By… bring the chocolates over.”

Byleth smiled, wasting no time in dragging the bowl close, retrieving a salted caramel truffle and dropping it into already awaiting mouth. “Good girl.” The Empress praised, lightly rubbing their wife’s paunch as they continued to feed her treat after treat, occasionally pausing to chew one themselves. Byleth then took a raspberry chocolate halfway in their teeth and shared it with a kiss, swirling tongues around and mutually enjoying the fruity, earthy sweetness.

“I love you, By.” Edelgard muttered after kissing and swallowing.

Byleth licked a small smear of chocolate off Edelgard’s kiss. “Love you too, El.”


End file.
